


Unlike the Others

by literaryoblivion



Series: Freck's Inktober [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Apologies, Demon Dean Winchester, Hunter Castiel, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 19:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16393802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: Castiel summons Dean because he needs help, but they have some unfinished business to discuss before that happens.





	Unlike the Others

“We’ve gotta stop meeting like this,” Dean says with a smirk when he pops up inside the room.

Castiel rolls his eyes and sets the bowl aside that contains the materials he used to summon the demon before him.

“I need your help.”

Dean’s eyes widen before he smirks, eyes going black before going back to green. “Oh, really? Cas, you could’ve just texted me for a booty call. You know I would’ve come immediately.” He winks, and he definitely doesn’t miss the faint blush on Cas’s cheeks as he looks down.

“I’m serious, Dean. You’re the only…”

Dean stands directly in front of Cas, his face suddenly serious, almost challenging. “Go ahead. Say it.”

With a fierce look, Cas looks back up at him, their eyes locked. “You’re the only demon I _trust_.”

Dean narrows his eyes. “Trust? Really, Cas? Is that what we’re calling this little arrangement? You use me.”

“You use me, too!” Castiel shouts back.

“Yeah, I do, but I tell you up front. I don’t _hide_ the fact I’m a demon. What you see is what you get, but you… all you hunters are the same.”

“Don’t lump me in with them, I’m…”

“What? Different? Yeah, okay, sure. Maybe you follow some personal code, give the people you come across a fair shot and second chances to change their ways. But when it comes to us, demons, we’re all the same, right? Why should I treat you any differently?”

Cas frowns, gaze drifting to the space on the floor between them. “I was wrong,” Cas says quietly.

“About?” Dean asks because he’s petty and even though he knows exactly what, he still wants to hear Cas say it.

“About you. About how you are. I… I shouldn’t have…” Cas trails off and slowly looks up. “I’m sorry. I thought it was a trap, that you would double cross me or something, so I tried to take preemptive measures. I shouldn’t have. I was wrong, and I’m sorry.”

Dean nods, stepping up closer to Cas. “I may be a demon, Cas, but I don’t lie. Not to you. Never to you.” He says the last part softly as he gently cups Castiel’s cheek, using his thumb to wipe away the stray tear that leaves Cas’s eye.

“I know that, now. I do,” Cas says, eyes glistening. “I’m sorry--”

“Stop apologizing, Cas. It’s in the past and your apologies do nothing now. Tell me how you’ll fix it, how you’ll make it up to me.”

Suddenly, Castiel is pulling Dean in by the back of the neck and kissing him, hard and desperate. Dean gentles it a little, pulling back slightly before kissing Castiel again.

“Well,” he says, smiling against Cas’s lips, “that’s certainly a start.”

Cas rolls his eyes. “Come on, I really did need your help,” he says, grabbing Dean’s hand and pulling him to a table on the other side of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [my tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com) and [my twitter](http://twitter.com/lit_oblivion).


End file.
